1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electrical apparatus and more particularly relates to a structure that permits a pin-type flashlight bulb to be used in a PR-type base.
2. The Prior Art
The PR-type base is a commercially available standard part, well-known in the industry. That type of base includes a flange that insures proper positioning of the flashlight bulb with respect to the reflector, and it also includes conductive parts which provide an electrical connection between the batteries and the filament.
It is also well-known to manufacture a flashlight bulb in the form of a sealed glass envelope enclosing the filament, with two pins extending from the sealed envelope. The present inventor described such a flashlight bulb in U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,799 issued Oct. 21, 1986.
One way of integrating the envelope with its two extending pins into a PR base is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,220, issued Feb. 17, 1987 to the present inventor. As described in that patent, a specialized insert is secured within the metal shell of the PR-type base, and the pins extending from the sealed envelope are removably inserted into the insert. The insert contained contacts of a resilient material that bore against the pins. The present invention provides a different structure for the insert.